Kiss Kiss
by MyLovelySiBum
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Kiss Kiss apakah karena ciuman mereka bisa bersatu? Atau mungkin karena kata 'Kiss Kiss' mereka bersatu? Atau karena kejadian "Kiss Kiss' mereka jadi bersatu? Tak ada yang tahu masa depan, Tuhan yang telah merangkainya sedemikian rupa. / Lets read SiBum Story / Yaoi / Re-publish
1. Chapter 1

**KISS KISS**

**CAST : SIWON X KIBUM **

**AND**

**OTHER'S**

**GENRE : ROMANCE | HUrt/Comfort ( I'M NOT SURE )**

**PAIR : SIBUM**

**WARNING : YAOI / SHOUNEN – AI / BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**JUST GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

**DO YOU LIKE? JUST ENJOY , REVIEW , AND READ IT ^^~~**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kring…! Kring….! Kring…..!

Suara jam alarm menggema di pagi hari. Membangunkan seorang _namja_ manis nan imut dari tidur lelapnya. Segera saja ia mematikan alarm tersebut dan berniat untuk membangunkan _namja_ yang tertidur di sampingnya. Senyum manis ia sunggingkan saat melihat wajah polos sang suami yang sedang tertidur. Sungguh tampan!

'Orang ini, saat tertidur pun tetap saja mempesona. Pantas saja banyak yang jatuh cinta padanya, ya termasuk aku' ucap sang_ namja_ manis tersebut sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian apa saja yang telah mereka lewati hingga mereka telah menjadi suami istri seperti sekarang.

**Kim Kibum** nama sang _namja _manis tersebut dan **Choi Siwon** adalah nama suaminya. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang suami istri yang berjenis kelamin sama yaitu _namja_. Tidak usah bingung ataupun apa, pernikahan antar sesama jenis di Amerika bukankah sudah diperbolehkan? Ah… apakah kalian bingung bagaimana bisa mereka berdua tinggal di Amerika sedangkan mereka saja orang Korea, bukankah nama mereka telah menunjukkan dari mana asal mereka? Baiklah jika kalian ingin tahu maka akan ku ceritakan awal mula mereka bertemu hingga akhirnya menikah. Dan biarkan seorang Kim Kibum ups Choi Kibum membangunkan sang suami.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

**Seorang **_**namja **_**manis sedang berjalan sendirian menuju ke sekolahnya. Sungguh ia mengutuk kakaknya yang seeanak jidatnya sendiri pergi ke sekolah terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkannya.**

"**Donghae hyung jahat! Awas saja dia, nanti kalau ketemu aku piting tangannya! Dasar orang pacaran! Dia meninggalkan **_**dongsaeng**_**nya demi **_**namjachingu**_**nya? Aish! **_**Hyung**_** macam apa kau Kim Donghae!" jerit Kim Kibum kesal. Ia sungguh meluapkan amarahnya. Jika saja kali ini bukan musim panas mungkin ia tak akan semarah ini. Sungguh ia benci musim panas. Panas akan membuat kulitnya memerah, dan ia benci kenyataan itu! Ia akan menjadi bahan ledekkan teman-temannya jika begini! Kulitnya sungguh sensitife.**

**Kaki Kibum menendang-nendang batu-batu kecil yang ia lewati. Ia tak peduli jika saja ada orang yang terkena batu yang ia tendang tersebut. Hingga ada suara mengaduh seseorang pun tak ia pedulikan. Bahkan sampai orang itu mengejar dirinya pun ia hiraukan.**

"**Ya **_**namja **_**tuli aku memanggilmu! Dasar tuli!" ucap **_**namja **_**yang tadi kepalanya terkena tendangan batu Kibum.**

**Kibum yang mendengar pun spontan berhenti. Ia menatap garang dan tak suka pada **_**namja**_** yang menyebutnya tuli. "Kau bilang apa? Tuli? Siapa yang tuli bodoh!" kesal Kibum pada **_**namja**_** tersebut seraya menghampirinya.**

"**Kau! Kau yang tuli! Memang kenapa?" tantang **_**namja**_** tersebut yang lebih besar daripada dia.**

"**Kau cari mati eoh?" kata Kibum berani. Padahal kalau dilihat dari postur tubuh ia lebih kecil dibanding **_**namja**_** itu.**

"**Chagi… sudahlah lupakan saja, kita masih banyak urusan lain. Ma'afkan **_**namjachingu**_**ku ya… kami permisi dulu. **_**Annyeonghaseo… " **_**ucap seorang namja yang datang menghampiri mereka dan menyeret paksa namja yang tadi bertengkar dengan Kibum.**

"_**Hyung**_**, aku tak mau! Biarkan urusanku dengannya selesai dulu" ucap namja itu yang tak rela dirinya diseret paksa oleh **_**namjachingu**_**nya.**

"**Andwae! Kita masih banyak urusan! Jangan membuang-buang waktu!" bentak sang **_**namjachingu**_**nya tersebut masih dengan menyeret **_**namja**_** tadi. **_**Namja **_**itupun tak membantah lagi, ia hanya pasrah saat dirinya diseret masuk ke dalam mobil.**

**Kibum yang melihatnya hanya cengo. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir dengan sepasang kekasih tersebut. Ia kira ia akan benar-benar berkelahi dengan **_**namja **_**tadi.**

"**Aish… aku bisa telat!" Kibum pun berseru keras saat ia melihat jam tangannya. Dan ia baru sadar saat ia hampir terlambat sekolah saat ini.**

**Kibum berlari dengan sekuat tenaga agar ia sampai ke sekolah tepat pada waktunya. Sungguh ia tak mau terlambat pada jam pertama ini. Karena asal kalian tahu saja guru yang mengajar jam pertama pada kelas Kibum adalah guru yang terkenal karena **_**killer**_**. Bagaimana tidak, biasanya saat murid terlambat maka biasanya guru akan memberi hukuman tak boleh masuk kelas, berlari mengelilingi lapangan, ataupun membersihkan kamar mandi bukan. Tapi tidak dengan guru yang satu ini. Ia akan menyuruh muridnya membantu bibi yang berjualan di kantin, menguras kolam renang sekolah, membersihkan lapangan plus taman sekolah, ataupun mengerjakan 500 soal IPS. Berlebihan memang, tapi inilah metodenya untuk mendisiplin siswa. Dan memang siswa menjadi disiplin karenanya.**

**Kibum sungguh lelah harus berlari sejauh ini. Masih ada sekitar 2km lagi. Yah… maklum saja jarak dari rumah ke sekolahnya sekitar 6km. Sungguh Kibum mengutuk **_**hyung**_**nya kali ini.**

"**Sial mana aku benci pelajaran IPS lagi! Huh! Aku sungguh tak suka pelajaran itu sekaligus gurunya." Ucap Kibum menggebu-gebu sambil terus berlari.**

'**Tinggal sedikit lagi' kata Kibum dalam hati. "Sampai…. " jerit Kibum lega. Ia sudah melewati pintu gerbang sekarang ia harus ke kelas.**

"**Cepatlah! Bel tanda masuk kurang 1 menit lagi" ingat Pak Satpam yang menjaga pintu gerbang sekolahnya.**

"_**Nde, ahjussi" **_**ucap Kibum pada Pak Satpam tersebut dan bregegas menuju kelasnya dengan berlari lagi.**

"**Hah… hah… hah…" Kibum masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan terengah-engah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia lari dari rumah hingga sekolah. Dan harus berlari ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2. 'Sungguh sial nasibmu hari ini Kim Kibum' begitulah pikir Kibum.**

"**Kibum-ah! Ada apa denganmu? Kau basah!" ucap teman sebangku Kibum, Kim ryeowook.**

"**Aku berlari dari rumah hingga ke sekolah, hah…. Hah… " jawab Kibum, dengan masih terengah. **

"**Kau tidak bersama Donghae **_**hyung?" **_** tanya Ryeowook heran.**

"**Dia meninggalkanku! Sibuk Pacaran!" kesal Kibum pada **_**hyung**_**nya kini.**

"**Oh…." Dan Ryeowook pun hanya ber'oh' ria. Pasalnya ia tahu jika **_**hyung**_** dari teman sebangkunya ini baru saja berpacaran dengan seorang **_**namja **_**yang berada satu kelas dengannya.**

**Kring….! Kring….! Kring….!**

**Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Dan tak lama guru mereka pun masuk ke dalam kelas.**

"**Selamat pagi anak-anak" sang guru pun telah masuk ke dalam kelas. Ryeowook dan Kibum buru-buru mengeluarkan buku mereka.**

_**SKIP TIME **_

**Kring….! Kring….! Kring….!**

'**Bel tanda istirahat, hah…. Akhirnya, mati kau Kim Donghae!' batin Kibum senang.**

"**Baiklah anak-anak kita akhiri pelajaran, sampai jumpa." Kata sang guru dan meninggalkan kelas.**

"**Kibum-ah… kau mau ke kantin tidak?" tawar Ryeowook kepada Kibum.**

"**Tumben, tidak bertemu Yesung **_**hyung?" **_** goda Kibum pada temannya ini.**

"**Ti-tidak… eng-" omongan ryeowook pun terputus karena ia melihat sang **_**namjachingu**_** telah masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan menuju ke bangku yang ditempatinya dengan Kibum.**

"**Ekhem!" dehem Kibum menaggapi kedatangan Yesung.**

"_**Hyung**_**, aku membuatkan bekal untukmu. Ini.. " kata ryeowook seraya menyerahkan kotak bekal pada Yesung.**

"_**Gomawo,**_** Chu~" Yesung mengecup pipi sebelah kiri Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook pun hanya menunduk malu.**

"**Heyo! Kibum-ah!" tiba-tiba seseorang mengageti Kibum dengan menepuk keras pundak Kibum. Kibum pun menoleh dan-**

"**Ya! Kau! Kuhajar kau **_**hyung. **_**Berani-beraninya meninggalkanku! Kau tahu, aku harus berlari dari rumah hingga kesini! Kau tahu itu! **_**Hyung **_**macam apa kau ini, hah?" marah Kibum dan langsung menerjang Donghae dengan menjambak rambutnya.**

"**Y-ya.. Kibum! I-ini sakit.. y-ya!" kata Donghae yang kesakitan karena serangan Kibum pada rambutnya (menjambak).**

"**Ki-Kibum.. hentikan, dia **_**hyung**_**mu!" Ryeowook mencoba menarik Kibum yang dibantu Yesung. Dan… berhasil Donghae lepas dari serangan Kibum.**

"**Aish… kau ini! Aku kesini ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku! Tapi aku malah terkena seranganmu begini." Ucap Donghae penuh rasa sakit pada kepalanya.**

"**E-eh? untuk apa?" bingung Kibum.**

"**Aish… **_**eomma **_** yang menyuruhnya bukan? Bahkan kau juga!" jengah Donghae pada Kibum.**

"**Oh.. ya aku baru ingat!" ujar Kibum. **

"**Ini kenalkan namanya Siwon," kenal Donghae pada Kibum.**

"**KAU!" kaget Kibum dan menunjuk teman Donghae. Yang ditunjuk pun menatap sebal pada Kibum.**

"_**Namja **_**tuli!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**^O^**

**REGARDS,**

**YUNKAFEN**


	2. Chapter 2

KISS KISS

CAST : SIWON X KIBUM

AND

OTHER'S

GENRE : ROMANCE AND Hurt/Comfort ( I'M NOT SURE )

PAIR : SIBUM

WARNING : YAOI / SHOUNEN – AI / BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

JUST GO AWAY FROM HERE!

DO YOU LIKE? JUST ENJOY , REVIEW , AND READ IT ^^~~

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

.

.

.

.

**Previous chapter**

**"E-eh? untuk apa?" bingung Kibum.**

**"Aish… _eomma _ yang menyuruhnya bukan? Bahkan kau juga!" jengah Donghae pada Kibum.**

**"Oh.. ya aku baru ingat!" ujar Kibum.**

**"Ini kenalkan namanya Siwon," kenal Donghae pada Kibum.**

**"KAU!" kaget Kibum dan menunjuk teman Donghae. Yang ditunjuk pun menatap sebal pada Kibum.**

**"_Namja _tuli!"**

* * *

"_**Namja **_**tuli!" seru **_**namja**_** itu lantang hingga membuat semua yang berada di kelas melihatnya.**

"_**Mwo? **_**Tuli kau bilang? Jelas-jelas aku bisa mendengar dengan baik, dan kau dengan seenak hatimu mengataiku tuli? Hei, tuan tidak tahu etika! Apa bukan kau yang tuli? Kau mengatai aku tuli karena kau ingin menutupi jika kau yang sebenarnya tuli bukan?" balas Kibum tak kalah sengit kepada **_**namja **_**yang tadi mengatainya tuli. Oh… jangan lupakan seringai dari seorang Kim Kibum. Sungguh ia menyeringai meremehkan.**

"**Apa kau bil-" ucapan **_**namja**_** itu tak selesai karena ada sebuah tangan yang menarik lengannya untuk melihat siapa sang pelaku yang sedang memegang tangannya tersebut. "Ming" ujarnya lirih. Ia paham betul kekasihnya tak suka dengan perdebatan. Kekasihnya suka damai.**

"_**Mianhae**_**, Kyuhyun memang begini. Tapi aslinya baik kok. Ma'af juga untuk kejadian yang tadi pagi ya. Oh ya Lee Sungmin imnida, dan ini kekasihku Cho Kyuhyun." Kenal Sungmin pada Kibum, tak lupa ia juga mengenalkan sang kekasih.**

"**Sebenarnya kalian ini ada masalah apa, sih?" tanya Donghae yang bingung dengan perdebatan yang terjadi antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun.**

"**Nanti akan ku jelaskan Donghae-ya, sekarang kenalkan teman-teman yang lain," Sungmin berbicara pada Donghae.**

"**Ah.. iya aku hampir lupa, ini kenalkan namanya Choi Siwon," Donghae mulai meperkenalkan Siwon kepada Kibum.**

"**Siwon imnida." Kata Siwon dengan senyum manisnya. Jangan lupakan **_**dimple**_** yang ada pada pipinya.**

"**Kibum imnida," Kibum mengenalkan dirinya dan mengeluarkan **_**killer smile**_** miliknya. Sungguh Siwon terpesona. 'Tuhan! Senyumnya!' batin Siwon menjerit girang.**

"**Dan ini, Lee Hyukjae kau cukup memanggilnya Eunhyuk." Lagi Donghae memperkanalkan. Kali ini yang dikenalkan adalah kekasihnya.**

"**Eunhyuk imnida." Eunhyuk memperkenalkan dirinya.**

"**Kibum imnida." Kibum pun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Eunhyuk. **

"**Sekarang giliranmu, kenalkan teman-temanmu, ya kecuali si kepala besar itu. Aku sudah mengenalnya!" Donghae berkata seraya melirik Yesung.**

"**Dasar ikan!" Yesung pun sebal karena ia disebut kepala besar.**

"**Hm, **_**ne**_**. Ini Kim Ryeowook." Kata Kibum mengenalkan Ryeowook kepada **_**hyung**_**nya.**

"_**ne,**_** Donghae imnida." Donghae juga memperkenalkan diri.**

"**Sepertinya acara memperkenalkan dan mengenalkan telah selesai. Bagaimana jika kita ke kantin?" ucap Sungmin dengan cerianya. Dan Kyuhyun pun hanya mengelus rambut Sungmin sayang. 'Cho Kyuhyun itu… ternyata bisa bersikap lembut juga ya… Lee Sungmin, ia hebat! Bisa menakhlukkan monster seperti Kyuhyun itu.' Kibum membatin dalam hatinya.**

"_**Kajja!" **_**teriak semua orang yang ada di sana. Kecuali Kibum yang membatin perilaku Kyuhyun, dan Siwon yang daritadi menatap intens Kibum. Ryeowook pun segera membereskan kotak bekal yang tadinya akan dimakan oleh Yesung.**

**Semua pun keluar menuju kantin dengan pasangan mereka sendiri. Paling depan ada HaeHyuk, lalu dibelakang mereka ada YeWook, menyusul KyuMin, dan paling terakhir SiBum.**

"**Ini menyebalkan!" kesal Siwon.**

"**Wae?" tanya Kibum heran, dan menoleh pada Siwon yang berjalan disampingnya.**

"**Kau tahu? Kita akan menjadi obat nyamuk! Mereka akan bermesraan dengan pasangan mereka sendiri! Aku sering dalam situasi seperti ini. Sering pula aku melihat mereka bermesaraan di depanku, yah… kecuali Yesung **_**hyung, **_**ia tak pernah memperkenalkan Kim Ryeowook itu pada kami." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar pada Kibum.**

"**Ya sudah, tinggal memisahkan diri dari mereka saja. Begitu kok susah. **_**Kajja**_** lebih baik kita ke taman belakang saja." Ajak Kibum pada Siwon, dan secara tak sadar telah menarik tangan Siwon. Siwon pun merasakan jantungnya berdetak luar biasa. Sungguh ia ingin melompat sekarang juga, jika saja ia sedang sendiri di sini.'Ia memegang tanganku? Ya tuhan katakanlah ini bukan mimpi!' takjub Siwon dalam hatinya.**

**Kibum dan Siwon pun telah sampai di taman belakang sekolah mereka. Dan mulai duduk pada salah satu bangku yang ada tepat di bawah pohon. Kibum masih tak sadar jika ia masih memegang tangan Siwon sedari tadi. Dirasa ada hal yang aneh, Kibum pun melihat ke bawah, tepatnya ke tangannya yang masih memegang tangan Siwon. Sedetik itupun Kibum langsung melepaskan tangannya, sungguh ia malu.**

"_**Mianhae**_**," ucap Kibum pada Siwon yang duduk di sebelahnya.**

"**Ahh~ **_**gwaenchana**_**…" Siwon pun berkata sambil tersenyum, hingga memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Hening… tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka pembicaraan, atau mungkin terlalu canggung. Siwon pun yang merasa tak nyaman dengan hal ini pun mulai angkat suara.**

"**Eungh… Kibum-ah, eh tak apakan jika aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Siwon hati-hati pada Kibum. Kibum pun hanya menoleh dan mengangguk sebagai balasan terhadap Siwon. 'Orang ini sifatnya tak bisa ditebak, padahal tadi terlihat manis sekali, tapi kenapa sekarang mendadak kaku?' ngeri Siwon dalam hatinya dengan sifat Kibum yang tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat.**

"**Eumh… kau tadi, kok bisa kenal dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun? Bahkan hingga debat pula?" Siwon menyakan hal yang menyangkut peristiwa di kelas Kibum tadi.**

"**Oh itu… sebenarnya sih tak kenal, yah tapi tadi pagi ada pengalaman buruk," jawab Kibum datar, sungguh datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Siwon sedikitpun.**

"**Bisa kau ceritakan?" pinta Siwon terhadap Kibum, karena ya jujur ia sangat penasaran yang menyangkut Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Kibum tersebut. **

**Kibum pun menceritakan bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, yang melibatkan perdebatan di tengah jalan tak terelakkan lagi. Hingga akhirnya perdebatan tengah jalan itupun kembali terjadi di dalam kelas Kibum. Setelah mendengar cerita Kibum, Siwon hanya menanggapi dengan 'Oh begitu…' dan Kibum hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Dan jangan lupakan, sepanjang Kibum tadi bercerita kepada Siwon, ia tak menatap Siwon sama sekali… ia hanya menatap kosong ke depan dan menceritakannya secara datar. Siwon hanya terheran-heran dengan perubahan sikap Kibum yang menurutnya aneh dan unik. Sebenarnya Siwon ingin bertanya kepada Kibum, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena raut muka Kibum yang secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu. Siwon hanya bisa memperhatikan perubahan raut muka Kibum tanpa bertanya sepatah katapun.**

'**Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak ini?' heran Siwon dalam hatinya. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Kibum menunjukkan raut muka yang berubah-ubah secepat itu. Sempat terlintas di pikiran Siwon kalau Kibum hanyalah **_**acting**_**, tapi ia segera menepis pikiran tersebut karena dirasa itu keterlaluan. Yah… siapa yang tahu, mungkin Kibum mempunyai masalah, atau hobi mengubah-ubah raut mukanya, iya kan? Setiap kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi. **

**Seperti semula, suasana hening kini pun melingkupi mereka berdua. Kibum yang saat ini sedang memjamkan mata dan menikamati angin semilir yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya, dan Siwon yang masih tetap setia memandangi wajah cantik nan imut milik Kibum. 'Sudah berganti ekspresi, eoh?' tak salah jika Siwon bertanya dalam hati seperti itu. Karena sekarang, wajah Kibum terlihat damai, entah mengapa ia bisa seperti itu. Dan sepertinya hal ini akan berlanjut hingga bel masuk nanti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook, HaeHyuk dan KyuMin pun telah sampai di kantin. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, yah.. mereka masih tak sadar jika SiBum tak ada. **

"**Kita duduk di sana!" seru Eunhyuk yang melihat ada tempat yang kosong yang bisa tempati.**

"**Ne, **_**kajja!" **_**ajak Sungmin kepada mereka semua.**

**Mereka pun duduk di tempat masing-masing, dan disebelah kekasih masing-masing.**

"**Eh, Kibummie dan Siwon kemana?" tanya Donghae yang menyadari sang adik dan sang sahabat taka da di sekitar mereka.**

"**PDKT mungkin!" celetuk Yesung yang langsung diangguki oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.**

"**Mana mungkin?" sanggah Ryeowook yang merasa tidak mungkin, jika sang sahabat –Kibum- bisa dengan cepat melakukan PDKT dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.**

"_**Waeyo chagi?"**_** tanya Yesung pada kekasih mungilnya tersebut.**

"**Kau tahu sendiri kan **_**hyung…**_** bagaimana Kibummie itu! Dia kan memiliki trauma!" ucap Ryeowook kepada Yesung sang kekasih.**

"_**Ne, **_**aku ingat itu. Tapi… siapa tahu, trauma yang dimilikinya telah hilang?" Yesung mengambil kesimpulan.**

"**Tak semudah itu, **_**hyung!" **_**kali ini Donghae yang menimpali perkataan Yesung. Donghae paham betul dengan trauma yang terjadi pada Kibum. Bahkan masih teringat jelas dibenaknya, kala Kibum harus terus bolak-balik ke psikiater untuk menyembuhkan trauma yang dideritanya. Tapi hasilnya tak memuaskan. Memang, jika dilihat biasa… Kibum seperti anak-anak pada umumnya yang sehat-sehat saja. Tapi jika kau teliti lebih dalam, trauma yang ada pada dirinya masih membekas hingga sekarang. Memang tak terlalu parah seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja masih ada meski sedikit.**

**Semuanya pun bingung ingin berkata apa. Hingga Kyuhyun berbicara. "Mungkin… emh… mereka berdua ketempat yang sepi?" Kyuhyun pun ragu mengatakannya. "Maksudmu Kyu?" Eunhyuk bertanya pada kekasih Sungmin tersebut.**

"**Ehem… seperti yang kita ketahui. Siwon **_**hyung **_**itu kan suka dengan ketenangan, dan Hae **_**hyung, **_**bukankah kau juga pernah bercerita sebelum ini saat kau mengatakan pada kami akan megenalkan kami pada adikmu itu, bahwa adikmu itu suka dengan ketenangan juga kan? Yah… kalau menurutku mungkin mereka mencari tempat yang tenang… daripada menjadi kacang disini?" Kyuhyun pun menjelaskan dengan santainya.**

"**Yah… kau benar juga Kyu! Mungkin saja mereka berdua di atap sekolah, atau di taman belakang. Kedua tempat itukan memang sepi dan tenang. Ya mungkin saja mereka di sana!" Donghae pun setuju dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.**

"**Oke, jika begitu… bisakah kita memesan makanan sekarang? Aku sudah lapar~~~" ucap Sungmin dilengkapi **_**aegyo **_**andalannya.**

"**Tentu saja!" ucap Yesung menjawab perkataan Sungmin.**

"**Ayo, **_**hyung **_**kita pesan makanan!" ajak Ryeowook pada Sungmin. "Aku ikut!" timpal Eunhyuk. Dan mereka bertiga pun pergi untuk memesan makanan.**

_**Flashback off **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kibum mengoncang-goncang kecil tubuh Siwon, sungguh membangunkan Siwon adalah hal yang menyebalkan! Bagaimana tidak? Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu ia membangunkan sang suami, tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda sang suami akan bangun.

"_Hyung~~_ bangun~~" Kibum masih berusaha membangunkan Siwon dengan sabar.

"….." tak ada jawaban dari mulut sang suami tampannya.

'Tak ada pilihan lain jika begini!' Kibum pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membangunkan Suaminya.

Hana.…..

Dul….

Set.….

'Duagh' Kibum yang sudah kesal membangunkan Siwon dengan cara menendangnya. "_Appo_!" ringis Siwon, seraya mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"Kibummie…. Kejam sekali~" Siwon berkata manja pada Kibum, jangan lupakan _aegyo_ gagal yang ditunjukkannya pada Kibum.

"Tak mempan _hyung! _Cepatlah mandi! Aku tunggu kau dibawah." Ucap Kibum dan meninggalkan sang suami yang masih mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"Awh! Pantatku! Keras sekali dia menendangnya….." keluh Siwon yang merasakan sakit di pantatnya, seraya berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya dan sang 'istri' Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon telah selesai dengan acara mandi paginya tersebut. Sesegera mungkin ia menghampiri Kibum yang sedang ada di dapur. Di sana terlihat Kibum yang sudah selesai dengan masakannya, dan ia sedang duduk manis menunggu sang suami -Siwon- datang. Siwon yang telah sampei di dapur segera mungkin menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di depan Kibum. Tak lupa... senyum manis khas Choi Siwon ia berikan untuk sang istri tercinta.

"Kkkk~~ kau masak pasta ternyata.." Siwon mengucapkannya dengan sedikit kekehan.

"Aku bingung mau masak apa. Aku sedang malas masak._ Hyung_~~ eung~~" terlihat ragu. Kibum ragu untuk berbicara. Dan Siwon melihat itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon yang merasa aneh dengan Kibum.

"Bolehkah... bolehkah aku mengikuti program untuk menanamkan rahim dalam tubuhku?" tanya Kibum dengan suara yang pelan. Sungguh ia takut jika Siwon sampai marah kepadanya hanya karena hal ini.

"Untuk apa?!" suara Siwon terdengar berat. Ia menggeram tak suka.

"A-aku... a.. hah... aku ingin memiliki anak dari_ hyung_. Maksudku, aku ingin bisa mengandung anak _hyung.." _Bukan hal mudah mengatakan hal ini bagi Kibum. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya sejenak karena ini. Dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, ia tak berani menatap wajah Siwon, apalagi matanya. Ia menunduk takut.

"Tidak! Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak akan pernah memperbolehkanmu Kibummie! Ada resiko! Dan kau tahu itu, aku tak mau mengambil resiko itu!"

"Tapi-" belum sempat Kibum menuntaskan perkataanya, Siwon telah berlalu meninggalkan meja makan. Ia pergi keluar, entah kemana. Kibum hanya bisa merutuki kesalahannya yang menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Siwon. Ia tahu, bahwa hal ini seharusnya tak ia bicarakan kembali. Ia tahu Siwon tak akan pernah menyetujui jika ia melakukan penanaman rahim buatan di dalam tubuhnya. Hanya saja... ia juga ingin seperti teman-temannya yang memiliki anak dari suami mereka...

"_Mianhae._."

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**SIWON POV**

**Lagi, aku melihatnya lagi untuk kali ini. Hei! Apa kalian menyangka aku mengikuti Kibum, eoh? Tidak! Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya jalan-jalan malam saja. Lagipula malam ini sungguh indah pemandangannya. Jadi sayang jika harus dilewatkan begitu saja hanya dengan di dalam rumah seraya menonton TV. Uh~~ aku bukan orang yang seperti itu... Hahaha. Eung~~ baiklah, kembali ke masalah tadi, Kibum. Entah mengapa malam-malam begini ia keluar dari rumah. Saat ini sedang musim dingin, dan yang aku tahu dia bukan tipe orang yang suka keluar rumah. Nerd? Kuper? Entahlah, itu terserah kalian mau menyebutnya apa. Yang jelas bagiku Kim Kibum adalah seseorang yang unik. Aku mencintainya.**

**Ia duduk di salah satu kursin yang ada di sekitar taman ini. Ah! Aku lupa memberi tahu, aku sekarang tengah berada di taman kota. Tentu saja Kibum juga ada di sini. Aku menghampirinya perlahan. Aku tidak mau membuatnya tidak nyaman akan kehadiranku. Tapi siapa sangka, Kibum menyadari keneradaanku. Aku pikir dia orang yang peka.**

**"Kau sendirian di sini?" tanyaku basa-basi.**

**"Eung~~ duduklah.." Kibum mengangguk pelan, ia juga mempersilahkanku duduk di sebelahnya kemudia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit agar aku bisa duduk di sebelahnya.**

**"Kenapa malam-malam di sini?" Tanyaku dengan menatapnya intens. Aku harap ia tak terganggu karena ini.**

**"Mencari udara segar, kau?" alasan yang klise.**

**"Malam ini indah. Aku ingin menikmatinya." Ucapku jujur padanya.**

**"Sendiri? Tidak bersama kekasih?" biar kutebak! Ia sedang heran denganku. Hahaha**

**"Aku tidak punya kekasih Kibum-ah..." Dan kalaupun aku punya kekasih, kekasihku itu yang aku mau ya dirimu.**

**"Oh.. Aku kira kau punya. Yeah, dilihat dari wajahmu. Kau tampan. Lalu tubuhmu, kau memiliki tubuh yang proposional." Kibum mengatakn hal tersebut seraya melihatku dari atas hingga bawah. Ia sedang menelitiku kurasa.**

**"Tapi aku membutuhkan orang yang benar-benar kucintai. Dan juga, orang itu harus mencintaiku dengan setulus hati. Lalu bagaimana denganmu Kibum-ah? Kau juga tak punya pacar?" sebenarnya aku tahu jika ia tak memiliki pacar. Hanya saja aku iseng bertanya padanya.**

**"Haha siapa yang mau denganku? Aku orang aneh, jarang ada yang mau berhubungan denganku." ia tertawa hambar. Kurasa kehidupannya lancar-lancar saja, ternyata ada bagian yang tak enak juga.**

**"Wajahmu manis," aku spontan mengatakannya. Dan, oh Tuhan! Dia mengulum senyum malunya, dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Meski wajahnya tak menimbulkan semburat merah, tapi kurasa ia cukup malu saat aku mengatakan dia manis. **

**"Em... Bukankah kita sama-sama tak memiliki pacar?" kalimat retoris inilah yang aku keluarkan.**

**"Hm.. Lantas?" Kibum mengangguk dan menolehkan kepalanya menghadapku.**

**"Ayo kita habiskan malam ini berdua. Layaknya kencan? Aku kesepian daritadi berjalan-jalan sendiri..apa kau tak merasa begitu?" tawarku padanya. Aku harap ia takkan menolakku. Kulihat ia sedang berpikir, telunjuknya ia taruh pada dagunya dan mengetuk-ngetuk pelan.**

**"Ok! Aku juga bosan sendiri.. Ayo!" Kibum berdiri terlebih dahulu dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menatapnya bingung. "Bukankah katamu ini layaknya kencan? Maka kita lakukan seperti kita sedang kencan sungguhan."**

**"Dengan senang hati," sungguh aku bersorak dalam hatiku. Aku menerima uluran tangannya, dan menggenggam tanganya erat. Tangannya dingin.**

**"Tanganmu hangat. Hehe, nyaman." Kibum mengatakannya pelan. Ia terkekeh oleh perkataannya sendiri. Dia benar-benar unik. Seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Tapi kuharap ia tak memiliki kepribadian ganda. Itu menakutkan. Dan mungkin itu juga akan membuatnya susah, aku tak mau dia sampai kenapa-kenapa.**

**"Kibum-ah.. Kau mau kemana?" sungguh, aku tak akan pernah bosan memandanginya, meski berjam-jam lamanya.**

**"Kemana saja.. Eum... Tapi jalan-jalan seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Ini menyenangkan." Dia mengatakannya dengan riang, aku suka jika ia seperti ini.**

**"Aku dapat menghiburmu sepertinya yah..." Bukan kalimat tanya sebenarnya, ini pernyataan. Kibum yang mendengar perkataanku itupun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Ia tersenyum manis, sungguh menawan. Aku akan berbuat apa saja hanya untuk melihat senyuman indahnya. Dan..aku dan Kibum benar-benar melakukan kencan sebagaimana pasangan sesungguhnya melakukan kencan. Sungguh menyenangkan.**

**SIWON POV END**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**A/N : thanks for all reviewers ^^ dan yang udah baca juga :) apakah ini mengecewakan? jika iya ma'afkan YunkaFen. Tapi YunkaFen harap tidak :) maaf ya.. soalnya juga ini baru ada mood buat lanjut hehe. Dan untuk yang tertipu dengan summary wkwwk XD gak nyangka loh bisa ketipu ama summary gara-gara OS yah.. OS yang YunkaFen maksud bukan oneshoot tapi Other Story hahahaha... dan gak nyangka ada yang nunggu FF ini, hahha mian buat nunggu yah.. nanti review lagi yah, biar YunkaFen tahu apa kurang dan lebihnya :) sekali lagi terimakasih *bow* jangan bosen-bosen baca FF ini ya.. juga FF-FF YunkaFen yang lain.. jangan pernah bosen ne.. :)**

TO BE CONTINUED

^O^

REGARDS

YUNKAFEN


End file.
